Saving Dr Reid
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot We all love Reid and his constant flirtation with death. It occured to me that the FBI might not have such a love affair. What happens when they completely over react to this phenomenon?


**_Disclaimer: See my profile_**

_**A/n this little gem is the result of a conversation with a friend about Reid's constant mortal peril. I wondered what migh happen if the FBI completely over reacted to his penchant for trouble. **_

The Virginia State Police officers that always followed Reid to work continued down the street when he turned into Quantico. They would be called back when his shift was over.

The marine guard stepped out of his little guardhouse. "Good Morning Dr. Reid. May I see your credentials please?"

Reid pushed his badge through the open driver's side window. The guard took it and ran a device that looked like a hand held document scanner. The device beeped. The guard handed Reid's badge back through the window and waved him on.

He parked his car in the garage and grabbed his messenger bag. He got out of the car and locked it with a remote. The special alarm had been installed six months ago. It also triggered several thick steel bars to spring out of the floor and surround the car. They clanged as they hit the ceiling. It never failed to make Reid twitch even though he knew it was coming.

An elevator was directly to Reid's left. He placed his hand on the stainless steel plate and entered his code on the key pad. The elevator doors opened and he went inside. The ride was so smooth it was as if he wasn't moving at all. He stepped off the elevator ten stories underground.

The vestibule was completely stainless steel that was polished to a high mirror shine. At the opposite end, there were two huge doors, also steel and several feet thick. Another scanner was mounted to the wall next to them.

"_Good Morning Dr. Reid."_

"Good Morning Ava. Request level one clearance." He recited in a bored voice.

"_Level One clearance will be granted upon successful completion of the identification process." _

The robotic emotionless voice was getting on his last nerve.

"_Standby for Level One bio-scan."_

A light blue beam shot out of the wall and played over his body from head to foot.

"_Primary bio-scan complete. No foreign substances, disease, or illegal drugs present. You are cleared to proceed to secondary airlock." _

"Thank you Ava."

"_You are welcome, Dr. Reid." _

He bent to press his right eye to the scanner next to the door. There was a loud metallic click and the door opened in front of him to a second vestibule.

"_Dr. Reid… Please recite your name and key code," The computer requested as he entered the next airlock. _

"Dr. Spencer Reid. Delta Alpha X-ray 7459."

"_Voice Print Analysis complete. Voice Print accepted."_

He stepped to the scanner next to the door and placed his right hand on the plate. His finger was pricked and the blood analyzed in seconds. He didn't even flinch at the pain anymore.

"_DNA Analysis complete. Identity is confirmed. You may proceed to tertiary scan area." _

The doors opened and he stepped through to the final vestibule. _"Secondary finger print scan required to complete Level One clearance."_

He put his hand to the plate. It hummed and the female voice said, _"Level One access granted. You may proceed Dr. Reid."_

"That's a relief," He said scowling at the ceiling.

The third set of thick steel doors opened. He walked to the end of the brightly lit hallway and keyed in a code that opened his office door.

A computer monitor sprang to life on his desk. "Hey Reid… Why are you so cranky today?"

He looked at Garcia with his best-disgusted face. "Oh I don't' know… Maybe because every day for the last six months, I've been stuck in the hell you created for me."

She clucked at him as thought he were a small child. "This isn't hell Dr. Reid. You know as well as I do, that you cannot work in the field anymore. Do I have to remind you of all the life-threatening situations you've gotten into? It was this or the FBI was going to have to fire you."

"I know… Their insurance rates went up so high they had no choice but to keep me here working on video conferencing."

"Yeah baby cakes… I for one am much happier with you here where I can see you."

"What if I quit and make a killing in the free market." He challenged her.

"You won't leave. You like us too much."

"Yeah… Well I have tons of work to do."

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." She pouted.

"Goodbye Garcia…" He turned away to his cabinet for a file and rammed his leg against the leg of his desk.

"Ow… Damn it."

"_Emergency… Emergency…" _Ava began to recite_. "Lock down Level Three in place. Emergency… Emergency…" _She repeated the warning and Reid began yelling at the screen of his computer.

"Garcia, can't you turn her off. I'm fine. I don't need the team."

She looked him right in the eye. "I'm afraid I can't do that Reid."

Her screen faded to black as the voice of Ava repeated her warning. "Shut up you freaking bitch."

"Why are you acting like this Dr. Reid?" Garcia was back and looking at him like he was five and in big trouble.

"Make it stop."

"I said I can't do that. Prepare for Level 5 containment.

"NO!"

"_I am sorry Dr. Reid. It is for your own good." _The computer said over his screams that echoed through Level Three and up to a cruel world that had put him there for his own protection.


End file.
